<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Край света by chernov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402549">Край света</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernov/pseuds/chernov'>chernov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernov/pseuds/chernov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Край света находится где-то на берегу Тайби-Айлэнда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Край света</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета — alice.greywolf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Паши жжет плечи. </p><p>      Не сильно, но ощутимо — только лишь от скользящей по сожжённой, красной коже лёгкой футболки и спортивной кофты. Это был ожидаемый исход — вчера они весь день провели в Атланте под палящим солнцем. И хоть Паша прятался под зонтиком и полами своей огромной шляпы — Лен считает ее ужасной, но Пашу в ней "особенно очаровательным, черт бы побрал Спока", — а на его плечи и веснушчатый нос был вылит тюбик — не меньше, — солнцезащитного крема, он все равно обгорел. Не сильно, но кожа уже была красной, жглась и не давала спокойно спать. </p><p>      Паша не жалуется — он сам был неосторожен, да и это были те мелочи, к которым он был готов, приехав в Джорджию. В Петербурге пасмурно большую часть года, и его бледная кожа не видела солнца вообще, и оказавшись на юге Америки, где светило было ярче, жарче и агрессивнее, его встретили первые солнечные ожоги. Но это правда мелочи по сравнению с тем, что он получает взамен. Время, что они проводят вместе здесь — в родном штате Леонарда. </p><p>      Он отрицает свою любовь к нему, к этой жаре и волнам Атлантического океана, но Паша все видит сам. Видит, как горят его глаза, как в них плещется что-то, что Паша раньше никогда не видел. Видит, как Лен смотрит на барашки волн, как смеётся, когда вода достигает его лодыжек, как морщинки залегают не меж нахмуренных бровей, а в уголках улыбающихся глаз. </p><p>      Паша думает, что он готов привыкнуть и к жаркому, невыносимому климату — летом температура здесь в сто крат выше, — и к сухому воздуху, и к ветру с океана. Готов перестроить свою жизнь, повернуть ее немного по другому, только чтобы видеть такого Лена всегда. Расслабленного, не занятого проблемами всего мира и одной конкретной больницы в частности. Паша знает, что это невозможно, но он хочет помечтать. </p><p>      — Хей, — Лен подходит к нему и садится рядом на скамейку, передавая стаканчик с горячим кофе. Самое то в пасмурную погоду. Паша благодарно улыбается, обхватывая бумажный стаканчик холодными пальцами, и сразу же делает глоток. </p><p>      — Ауч, — горячее, чем он ожидал.</p><p>      Лен глухо смеется. </p><p>      — Не сожги себе ещё и язык.</p><p>      Паша хмыкает, но не может сдержать ответной улыбки. И слабо пихает его плечом все равно. Лен хихикает. Смотрит своими тёплыми, темными глазами, обвивая пальцами свой стаканчик с — Паша уверен, — американо. </p><p>      Его кожа, в отличие от Пашиной, явно в полном восторге от здешнего климата. И так смуглый южный загар стал приятно золотистым, без намека на красноту. По мнению Паши, это настоящее читерство — ну чем он заслужил свою воспаленную красную кожу? А ведь они здесь только первые три дня. </p><p>      Разве что, от обилия солнца на его щеках выступили давно забытые веснушки. С возрастом — или потому, что Паша все свободное время проводил в университете или на работе, — последние крапинки практически исчезли с его лица, оставляя белые скулы. Сейчас ему на щеки, плечи, спину словно брызнули коричнево-оранжевой краской. Паша не был уверен, как к этому относиться — не то чтобы у него были проблемы с принятием своей внешности, — но Лену они нравились. Очень. Он не говорил об этом, но смотрел с какой-то плохо скрываемой нежностью и явно поставил себе цель поцеловать каждую, даже самую тусклую, веснушку. Против этого Павел не возражал. Только иногда вставлял ироничный комментарий по поводу одержимости своего доктора. </p><p>      — О чем думаешь? </p><p>      — Ни о чем, — Паша беспечно пожимает плечами и делает ещё один, но уже осторожный, глоток своего латте. Он снова смотрит на развернувшийся перед ними пляж. Людей не было, кроме изредка гуляющих парочек и собачников, что, так же, как они сами, наслаждались прохладой и предштормовым шумом растущих волн. Океан Тайби-Айлэнда завораживал — увидев его лишь однажды, Паша думает, что уже успел влюбиться в него. Конечно, его сердце принадлежит пасмурному небу и неспокойным водам Финского залива, но здесь он видит что-то отдаленно знакомое. Может, дело в том, что они связаны через океан. </p><p>      — Если бы ты мог, — тихо начинает Паша, разглядывая клубящиеся стены волн, что ударялись о берег, — Ты бы остался здесь? </p><p>      Лен выглядит задумчивым, но расслабленным, когда так же, как Павел, рассматривает воды родного океана. Ветер треплет его волосы, ворошит, сбивает их прямо на лицо, так что Паше приходится аккуратно заправить выбившиеся пряди Лену за ухо. Его ладонь остаётся у Леонарда на шее — горячей и мощной.</p><p>      Он пожимает плечами.</p><p>      — Не знаю, — честно признается он. — Я уже когда-то уехал отсюда. Когда бежал от своего прошлого. Думал, что буду ненавидеть это место, потому что с ним связано столько не самых приятных воспоминаний из моей и так неидеальной жизни. Но этот пляж, почему-то, не стал хуже. Такой же, как 20 лет назад. И, кажется, я все ещё могу сидеть здесь часами. </p><p>      Он улыбается мягко. Такая улыбка редко возникает на лице Леонарда — тот обычно хмурится или саркастично усмехатся. Эту улыбку он хранит глубоко внутри, заставляя всех поверить, что ее не существует вообще. Но Паша видит ее, как часто видел до этого. </p><p>      Как Лен улыбался, пытаясь успокоить взволнованный маленькую пациентку, что была совершенно одна в огромной больнице, так как ее прислали из детского дома. </p><p>      Как улыбался Джиму, совсем мимолётно, благодарно, когда тот снова оказывался рядом, чтобы поддержать лучшего друга в сложный для него момент жизни. </p><p>      Как улыбался ему самому, когда Паша неловко шутил на их первом свидании, пытаясь скрыть собственную неловкость и "произвести впечатление" на такого красивого, невероятного, умного доктора, в которого парень был по уши влюблен. </p><p>      Он все ещё, на самом деле. Бабочки явно решили обосноваться в его животе, потому что по другому Паша не мог описать это чувство, когда Лен снова и снова улыбался ему так. Так особенно. </p><p>      — Но, знаешь, — Лен неожиданно продолжает, снова переводя взгляд на воду. Улыбка остаётся на его губах. Он дарит ее любимому месту. — Я правда часто думал о том, чтобы когда-нибудь приехать сюда и остаться. Знаешь, когда я буду уже до сумасшествия противным, и в больнице никто не сможет больше терпеть меня. Сбежать сюда, когда дальше двигаться будет некуда. И я думал... — он прерывается на мгновение. — Я думал, что могу сбежать сюда с тобой. Если, конечно, тебе не осточертеет вид моего лица раньше. </p><p>      Паша смотрит на него, будто видит впервые, будто перед ним не Лен, а спустившийся с неба инопланетянин из того старого сай-фай сериала, что они смотрят по выходным. </p><p>      Паша смеётся до неприличного хохота, почти роняя свой кофе. Трётся о щетинистую щеку Леонарда, а когда он поворачивается — целует. </p><p>      — У тебя будет сексуальная седина, — он играет бровями и снова смеётся, довольно отмечая, что Лен посмеивается с ним, смешно фыркая. </p><p>      — Я сбегу с тобой хоть на край света. </p><p>      — Джорджия и край света — почти одно и тоже.</p><p>      — Тогда не могу дождаться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>